powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Pirate Patrol
Power Rangers Pirate Patrol takes place in an alternate world than that of the main series. In this world the planet has been flooded for decades. Now an evil is rising and one single pirate crew must save everyone left. This is the first of a series of completely original Power Rangers, using no sentai footage at all. Synopsis 100 years ago Neptune flooded the entire planet. Few survived. However those that did survived because of their ability to adept converting to a lifestyle of living on boats and eating nothing but fish. However in the past decade, civilizations have started appearing again, in the form of floating villages. However this has brought the attention of Neptune back to humans and he attempts to destroy them once again. However his alternate personality Poseidon has given earth a chance. He sent five trident like morphers to earth to create a team of heroes to stop his other half. These morphers are discovered by Finn. A young man, and the cabin boy to a notorious pirate Fishlegs. Taking the morphers Finn morphs into the Red Shark Ranger and must find the other four rangers as well as the zords and stop Neptune from finishing off humanity. Characters Rangers Red Shark Ranger: Finn Legs Finn is a natural born leader and captain. He's couragous and fights to protect his friend, or his crew as he calls them. He pilots the Red Shark zord which makes up the chest of the megazord. His ability is Super Speed. Blue Dolphin Ranger: Alice Peterson Alice comes from a wealthy family of officers. She's no stranger to many military tatics, with her insight and strategy greatly assisting the team. She pilots the Blue Dolphin zord which makes up the right arm of the megazord. Her ability is Super Strength. Yellow Eel Ranger: Jake Jake is a criminal from the main village. He's wanted for several cases of robbery, assualt, and other similar charges. Sounds like a pirate type of guy. He pilots the Yellow Eel zord which makes the left arm of the megazord. His ability is Electricity. White Jellyfish Ranger: Tommy Blake Tommy was an average citizen. He lived on a large ship with his family and did normal things. He's an incredible fisher and cook and loves helping people. He's kind and is always willing to give advice. His ability is invulnerability. Black Squid Ranger: Elise Elise was a member of Fishleg's crew much like Finn and was the first ranger to be found. She's clever and very sneaky, able to avoid confrontation like she's been doing it her whole life. Her ability is invisibility. Allies *Poseidon: The person that gave them their powers. However as he is also Neptune he can not be near them very often, or else he would risk their safety. *King: The sentient ship the rangers use as their base. Villians *Neptune: The monster that flooded the world in the first place, now back to finish what he started. His monsters are all monsters he hid underwater but he can only summon one titan at a time to conserve his energy, or else his influence over the planet will weaken. His main monster though are fish people. Which he sometimes eats. Arsenal *Morphers: The morphers are small trident like blades and can be used almost like daggers. *Red Shark Blade: Finn's main weapon. It's a red blade covered in fang like blades. It's razor sharp and when it's being swung in super speed, it can rip through almost anything. Besides a Titan. *Blue Dolphin Knuckles: Alice's main weapons. They're thick, orb like gloves that pack a real punch. They can punch through most enemies easily, and to deal with crowds they have sonic features to blast them away *Yellow Eel Whip: Jake's main weapon. It's an electrified whip that can shock multiple enemies at once, stunning most and putting down a few enemies. *White Jellyfish Shield: Tommy's main weapon. It's a motorized disk that can be thrown and bounce between multiple enemies. It's edges are sharp too, allowing it to cut down unfortunate foes. *Black Squid Blasters: Elise's main weapons. These twin blasters can fire at enemies from a distance. And as their shots are nearly invisible and are silent, it's almost impossible to find her when she shoots at you. Transportation *King: The team's main mode of transportation. He's a large battleship outfitted with many surprises for anyone dumb enough to attack. If they get past the force field surrounding him that is. *Zords: The team can travel through areas King cant on their Zords Zords The Zords are powerful weapons of destruction that Posedon created if Neptune ever returned. And now Neptune has returned. Good thing he built those zords. *Red Shark Zord: This zord is build to be fast. It can move at speeds at over 400 mph but only for the short amount of time of 20 minutes, after which the zord shuts down to recharge and can't be used for nearly 24 hours so using it at it's full speed is not recomended *Blue Dolphin Zord:This zord can deal damage. With it's thick armor plating it can ram into things, usually destroying them. *Yellow Eel Zord:This zord is physically the weakest. Good thing it's a moving Power Reactor. It can cover itself it energy destroying all those that touch it. *White Jellyfish Zord: This zord is a tank. It's metal has been altered to asorb blows that would destroy countries. It can also expand in size creating a shield for the other zords. *Black Squid Zord: This zord is the smallest out of all the zords. It's stealth technology allows it to sneak past foes to go in for a surprise attack. *Pirate Patrol Megazord "Jaeger": when the threat's too big for the indivisual zords, they can come together to create this monstrocity. It's a giant killer robot, whose only purpose is to kill Titans. It does not obey the commands of the rangers but will seperate back into the zords once the Titan has been dealt with. It's covered head to toe in weapons. From large cannons to buster swords to giant electric hooks. It also has all the abilities of the five zords. Trivia *In the final episode Finn sacrifices himself to kill Neptune, similar to the final episode of Power Rangers in Space, except that the red ranger doesn't survive this.